Looking at You
by Princess Zombie
Summary: Bobby visits an old firind and gets caught up in somehtign far beyond what they perpare him for in Xavier's School. Slash, Bobby/John. M Chapter 6. COMPLETED CHAPTER 7.
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Kiddos. Sonnet belongs to Shakespeare. Poem belongs to Robert Frost  
Summary: Bobby receives a text message from an old friend.  
Warnings: Terribly Oc, possibly some swearing, M in later chapters.

----------------------------

I stared at the vaguely familiar number that appeared on my cell phone, though I couldn't remember who it was. This wouldn't bother most of my peers, however it was very troubling to me, seeing as I had only given my number to a select few and had told them not to give it out. I knew it was wasting five cents to read a text message from someone I didn't know, but curiosity constantly nagged me to read it. Once I finally did, I was thoroughly confused by what it said, though It was a poem I was all too familiar with:

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

It had been a running joke at school, because John and I had been friends, really close. The day I got here and was assigned to dorm with him, we hit it off and were practically attached at the hip until we got older, going our own path but still staying within arms' reach. That's why that day he left I was so angry for not saying anything, because I knew it was the right thing to do, even if I was too chicken-shit to do it. I kept telling myself that he would come back. People kept telling me I had my head in the clouds and needed to come back to reality; they said they saw it coming. Especially since he was bipolar he felt he didn't fit in here, because he had it so bad, even with his medication he would have outbursts, like that time at my house or that day in the jet when he ran off.

I know things about him that nobody else does. He hats that people call him a delinquent; he's really not at all. He just skips class quite often because he gets so bored. He has never skipped an English class; he once confided enough in me to tell me why. He said he loves words, more than anything else, and he wants to be a poet. He has a whole three inch binder filled with his favorite words and their definitions, and another binder filled with poetry. Her keeps this in a locked chest in his closet, not because he doesn't want anyone to see, but because if anything were ever to happen, he wanted it protected. In that chest, he keeps a collection of works by his favorite poets and authors; Shakespeare, Langston Hughes, and Mark Twain. He told me he likes them because they can manipulate words the way that he can manipulate fire. The only reason he hasn't told everyone is because they don't ask, he wouldn't mind telling them if he did. That chest is still in his closet, even though I have a new room mate. I can't help but think that because it's still there, he might come back for it one day. It was one of his greatest treasures.

His parents were both in the army, and they were both mutants. His father could manipulate light to create illusions, and his mother could knock people into a coma by singing. They both died in an accident explosion, and the professor brought him to the mansion at age 9, even though his powers hadn't developed, because it was inevitable that eventually he would have some sort of power. When his powers were discovered, there had been another flame mutant who could start fires, and had accidentally set the couch on fire in the TV room where John had been sitting. He jumped away, hoping the fire would stop. Imagine his surprise when it did.

I replied to the text message. 'Who is this?' I asked, and got an answer immediately, though not what I wanted- it still answered the question. 'I want my chest.'

I was at a loss for words. I wanted to tell him to come get it himself, but at the same time I knew the professor would not like that. At all. And that is why, two days later, I had Pitor help me get the chest off school grounds where John would meet me. I was nervous, wringing my hands out. I sat there, using the chest as a bench, and lost myself thinking about what I would say to him. I knew I wanted to tell him to stay, to not leave me again, and that I was sorry for not telling him before. But somehow, I just couldn't hear those words coming from my mouth.

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:  
But thy eternal Summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

I looked up and stared at him. I never was able to pick up on Shakespeare, so I was a bit confused. He had changed quite a bit. His lighter was no longer in hand, but a piece of paper that was rolled and tied with a ribbon, his hair was cut shirt and dyed red, spiked in all directions. He wore a somewhat tight black shirt that had a metallic rainbow outline of a cross on it, and 100 written inside the cross, as well as baggy blue jeans and his old combat boots. He also wore glassed, which set everything of and made him look incredible; a bit emo, however, incredible.

"Shakespeare wrote that for the Earl of Pembroke; a man. They were lovers." He told me, I was still staring. "Don't stare at me like that. I know I look bad. I didn't feel like putting in my contacts today and I just threw clothes on because I left really early to catch a flight up here. I'm flying back in a few hours because I have work."

"Oh." Was all I could muster. After a long quiet pause I spoke, "So, how've you been? Is it okay with Magneto?"

"Well, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear..." He sat down next to me, so close that our thighs were touching, "It's not like you would think. I really like it, It's just like I have parents, for once in my life, and that's what I've always wanted, you know?" He sighed, looking up at the sky, "I feel like it's where I was supposed to be all along. I have a little brother too, he calls me 'big brother' like you see on all of those TV sitcoms. And I've gotten a few poems published by Random House, so I have some money. After I finish the job I'm at now, at a summer camp, I'm going to Europe to see the Globe Theater, and I'll be back before school starts, of corse."

"You're still in school?"

"Yeah, I'm in public school now, I'm a senior, In all AP classes. I'm also on colorgaurd."

"Wow, it sounds like you're really happy now then. I guess you go your happily ever after." I sighed to myself. I hadn't expected, nor wanted him to be this happy. I wanted him to say it sucked and all he wanted was to come back to the institute.

"Yeah, almost."

"Well, I guess your chest is all you needed.."

"Mmmhmm, there was something else I wanted, but It's no big deal."

"What was it, I'll run inside and get it."

"That's not... nevermind, don't worry about it."

"What was it? It's not a problem at all."

"Well... I guess..well..."

He kissed me. His arm around my waist, the other on my jaw, pulling me toward him, and my god he was a great kisser. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and held me close as I kissed back, closing my eyes slowly. After we pulled apart, I was first to speak; "So, uh, did you need a ride to the airport?" I offered, not looking him in the eye

"Yeah, sure, that'd be good..." He said quietly, fingering the small bow on the diploma-looking paper; I now noticed the paper was light blue with a dark blue bow. We drove in silence and I took him into the airport to make sure he was safe on his way. "I guess I better go sit and wait then... this is for you." He said, handing me the rolled paper. I turned it over in my hand a few times, then begun to open it, "Bobby, I gotta get going." He said, turning away. "Thanks, it was good seeing you." He continued, almost sadly, then walked off toward his terminal. I slowly opened the rolled paper, which seemed like cardstock or scrapbook paper, and began to read:

Bobby:  
I'll try to make this short, so you can catch me if you want, because I planned on giving this to you when I left.

It was a stupid fight, that evening before the attack on the institute. And for that, I'm sorry. I bet you forgot anyway, but I remember it all. You called me a faggot, Bobby, that's why I had those outbursts leading to Alkali. I know I was acting on impulse at your house, and when I left you in the Jet, but, can you blame me? So here's the long and short of it:

I love you.

I stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do as I watched him disappear into the crowd. Once he was out of sight I turned and walked away, back to the mansion. I regretted my decision once I laid in my room alone, staring at the empty space in the closet across the room. His presence no longer lingered, and I felt so incredibly alone.


	2. Giving It All Away

Chapter 2

----------------------------

Days passed and I began to feel lonelier, and I think the professor noticed; he kept sending me on missions to pick up new students. I guess it was to distract me. I don't think he knew what happened in the airport, he would have mentioned something, I think. At least, that's what I thought until he sent me to a Christian summer camp in Maryland.

I entered the large building, labeled 'Olde Towne Meeting House'; the camp had an old west theme to it. It was noisy, but not loud or bothersome at all. Campers were in four sections, in rows, many standing, some not, some with heir hands raised above them. I approached the Man in charge of Camp activities, Dan, and he invited me to sit, informing me that the campers were about to start service and that they were being lead in Christian singing and prayer to settle them down. There was a young man signing on stage that I didn't get a good look at since I was far from him and teens were standing in front of me. Dan helped me pull out the camper and leave with minimal attention, and as I exited the building for the X-van I heard my name called in a familiar tone. I spun around and saw that easily familiar, and somehow relieving face.

"John."

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Picking him up." I said, nodding to the 14-year old boy standing at my side.

"Oh. I see..." He said, I don't think he knew what else to say, so I turned and began to leave.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you stop me?" I sighed, looking at him quietly, studying him in hopes of seeing his thoughts expressed on his face. There was nothing.

"When?"

"At the airport." I sighed again, dreading that he had brought this up.

"Because... I guess I knew that it wasn't right."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm on this side, and you're on the other."

"That's no reason--"  
"But it is, John. It is." I said, then turned and left.  
-----

It was a long drive back to the mansion; six ours at best, but eventually I made it, and headed to bed almost as soon as I got there. Driving always made me tired for some reason. The next morning I was awoken by the professor's slightly panicked voice in my head 'Booby. Bobby '

'God, what is it, professor?'

'Pyro is here'

'And?'

'He demands to see you.'

'Well, tell him I'm asleep.'

'We did. He's threatening to burn the mansion down if he can't see you.'

'Jezus. I'm coming.' I stood and put on a pair of pants and a dirty shirt, shuffling to the foyer.

I saw John standing there wearing a pair of baggy jeans and his old jacket. He had his lighter in hand and was no longer wearing glasses and his hair was a mess.

"The hell do you want?" I asked, very groggy. He knows, of all people, I am NOT a morning person

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to see you."

"I thought I told you that I--"

"I don't care."

"But I do. Now leave."

"Bobby, can we g outside and talk?" he asked, glancing past me at Storm and the Professor.

"...Fine." I said, angry. We went outside, sitting in the garden beneath an oak tree. It was John's favorite place on campus when he was here. He especially loved it in the fall, and would sit out there until it got dark, writing. "You could never take No for an answer."

"I guess not. It's just, I screwed up my first chance with you, and I don't wanna do it again."

"You already have." I said bluntly. He stared at me for a long moment, the way I had stared at him the day before. His expression went soft, and he looked completely torn inside. He buried his face in his hands for a moment, then stood up straight, strongly looking in my eyes, then dropped to his knees, opening his arms wide.

"Here I am Bobby. I'm willing to give everything up for you right now. All you have to do is say so." He was trying not to cry.

"I can't make you do that."

"What?"

"I can't make you give up your happiness for me."

"I lied."

"What?"

"The only thing that makes me happy is you. I don't care if I'm a sinner, and I don't care if everyone else hates me. I don't need a family or school or Shakespeare to make me happy."

"John..."

"Bobby?"

I got on my knees and put my arms around his neck, kissing him passionatley. I felt him slowly relax and put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer just before we parted. "I'm sorry." I told him, sitting back.

"Bobby?" He looked terrified of what I was going to say.

"We just can't do this, John. I'm sorry."

"Then we'll keep it a secret. I promise"

"John, you know that won't work."

"No I'll make it work. I promise, Bobby. I promise." He put his hand on my thigh. I remained silent.

"You can come down to Baltimore and spend weekends with me. Magneto and Mystique always go off on missions and stuff on the weekends."

"And what if they catch us."

"Who says they will?"

"You of all people should know that you can't get away with everything."

"Please, Bobby, just try it?" I sighed, my heart torn between my alliances and my emotions.

"One month." I told him, quietly. He pushed me back ward and straddled my waist, kissing me.

"Come back with me. I'll drive you back on Sunday."  
"Right now?"

"Yeah."

So I got my bookbag and put in a few changes of clothes, got dressed, told the professor I was leaving for the weekend, and took a leap of faith.


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

-----------------------------  
As we sat in his truck on our way back to Maryland, a six-hour drive, I realized that John was a completely different person. It scared me, but mostly because I wasn't sure if he had changed or if he was always this person I didn't know.

I sat quietly in the passenger seat, watching him. He seemed to notice because he looked at me and smiled widely for a moment, then returned to driving. He had an incredible smile. He had braces for two years and was getting them off when I first came to the institute. He rarely smiled, only smirked in his own humor when he showed off.

He had changed so much that I had a hard time believing it was him. We talked quite a bit on that drive, and he only once stopped listening to me when his cell phone rang.

"Hey June… I'm driving back from New York… Oh! I did forget, I'm so sorry… I'll be back in about two hours… okay…. Tomorrow at 2, got it. Okay. Bye."

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I forgot that I had practice today, that's all. I'll just take you with me tomorrow."

"Practice for what?"

"Guard."

"Guard?"

"Yeah, I'm in colorgaurd."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, it's fine."

I think it was at that point that I realized how much he had changed. It wasn't nearly two hours before we stopped at an average family-sized home. It was white and had a garage on one end and a luxurious-looking patio on the other end. "Is this where you live?" I asked; I had expected some warehouse-like hideout.

"Yup. What were you expecting?"

"Not this." he led me inside by the hand, carrying my bag for me as he unlocked the front door and let me in, closing it behind us.

"Dusty!" he called, and after a quick jingle from the top of the stairs, a medium-sized dog came thumping town toward us, wagging his tail and jumping all over John.

"You have a dog?"

"He's Danny's dog, not mine. I just need to let him out." He said, opening the door and shooing the dog out. He took off his shoes and I followed suit, leaving them by the door. He pointed up the stairs, which ran parallel to the entry hall before us, on it's left. "Dusty sleeps at the top of the stairs, Magneto in the master, then Mystique, Juggernaut, and James, and there's a bathroom as well as a laundry room." He told me, then pointed to an arched doorway at the foot of the stairs, directly to the left. "Dining room. Mostly storage. And there's a closet, and then Sabertooth's room behind the sheet." There was another doorway that looked the same as the other, but a tan sheet hung so we couldn't see in. He led me down the hallway and sat my bag by a door at the end. "Bathroom in the hall, Kitchen on your left, Living room on the right, and over there's the garage. And down here…" he opened the door, picking up my bag again. "Basement is where Danny and I sleep."

"Who's Danny?"

"He should be down here." John said, taking me down. At the bottom of the stairs there was a room immediately on the left; John opened the door. "Danny, I'm back," he said, peeking inside, and the next thing I knew, a 9-year-old boy with cat ears and a tail tackled him.

"Johnny! I missed you!"

"Missed you too, squirt." John said, hugging him and walking into an open room on the right. "This is my room." He said, tossing my bag by an espresso-colored desk with a laptop on it. The room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. Bookshelves covered the longest wall, and were filled, however there was a bed in the corner of the longest wall, so the bookshelves were suspended above it. The bed had a sideboard where it was pushed against the wall and a headboard as well. The multitude of pillows and the sheets were red and tan. Other than that the bed was plain, and looked as if it sat on top of a rectangular box. The walls of the room were also espresso colored, as well as all of the other wood. The carpet was black and there was a circular red area rug in the center of the room with large pillows and such on it. John had always loved pillows, which was part of the reason I had a hard time waking him for class in the morning when we were roommates. There was a dresser against the wall that barriered the stairs and another door that led to a bathroom.

"More like a bachelor pad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because a- it looks like one, and b- there's practically two beds in here…"

"Not really..."

"Then what're all the pillows in the middle of the floor for?"

"When my friends come over. They need somewhere to sit."  
"Oh."

"Anyway, you hungry, thirsty?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten yet today."

"Oh, okay, well, what do you want? Fruit, nachos, lasagna?"

"Anything is fine." I said casually. I didn't want to be a burden, for some reason. I hardly ever acted like this, but John made me feel awkward.

We went back upstairs and he rummaged in the fridge, pulling out a jar of nacho cheese, which he opened and put in the microwave. I stood awkwardly by the kitchen table, trying to look relaxed, but I kept fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt. It was unbeknownst to me why he made me feel like this. Maybe it was that fact that I was waiting for nacho cheese to heat up in my supposed enemy's current residence. John must have noticed, because next thing I knew he was standing next to me, faintly smiling. "Just relax. I told you, nobody will find out." He promised again, getting the cheese from the microwave and grabbing a bag of chips as we returned downstairs. "Wanna watch a movie?" He offered, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, sure, that sounds good."

John kicked open the closed door to Danny's room and spoke, "Alright, you can play in my room, but don't make a mess, don't mess with my books, and don't touch my computer." Danny filed out quietly, smiling happily. We entered the room and there were cabinets on either side of the TV, floor to ceiling. There was also a futon and a recliner, the futon made up as Danny's bed. The carpet was blue, and the walls green with purple and light-colored wood accents. John pushed the comforter and pillows to the corner of Danny's bed and sat the snack there, then opened a cupboard, "Go ahead and pick a movie." He said, sitting in the recliner, relaxing haphazardly. I felt him staring at my back as I picked a movie, but not in a bad way, more so admiring or studying me. Because of this I had a hard time focusing and picking a movie. I turned around,

"Why don't you pick?" I offered, but he seemed to have spaced out and was just staring in my general direction blankly. I approached him, "John? Earth to John!" I poked him in the shoulder, he jumped. "I said; why don't you pick the movie?" He said nothing, but reached for my hand and pulled me close to him, kissing me.


	4. Hurting for Love

Whoop, It's been a long time! This Chapter is only here to precede the next chapter, and to give some closure, per se, to the last chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

--------------

I slept with him in his bed that night. He was curled up against the wall and I slept with my back to him. I slept peacefully, since the awkward feeling had began to fade, at least. We were awoken in the morning by Danny jumping on the bed, "Johnny, Johnny! Wake up! You said we could go to the park! You said, you said!" He yelled, jumping. I sat up slowly, John just groaned,

"Go back to sleep, we'll go later."

"But it's eight o'clock already! Johnny!"

"All the more reason for you to go back to sleep. We'll go after lunch." He rolled over, I looked at im. "Hey." He slurred, rubbing his eyes

"What time?" Danny asked excitedly,

"Two o'clock, Danny." he replied "No go play in your room." He commanded ad the Kid ran off. "Damn kid." He mumbled, sitting up as well. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "I'm stuck here watching him while everyone else goes out on missions and stuff."

"Why don't you go? I thought you were like, second in command."

"I -was-"

"Why not now."he sighed at my inquiry,

"It doesn't matter." he told me, waving away the issue. I shrugged, not wanting to press it further. He laid back down on his side, watching me.. I laid down also,

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just sit there and watch me?"

"I didn't notice."

"Oh..." I said, not knowing what else to say. We laid for a few minutes in the silence, until I felt him looking at me again and tuned to lay on my side facing him, then smiled. The awkward feeling was back.

His hands found my hips and he kissed em again, pulling me on top of him, our bodies pressing together as I supported myself on my forearms. His skin... it was so warm, it almost felt like a shock when my cooler skin came in contact with his.

I wasn't in love with him. So maybe I was getting caught up in the moment, or maybe I was afraid to tell him to stop, or maybe it was because someone was finally giving me the physical contact I hadn't had for so long, and so desperately needed, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to separate from his attention. His hands and mouth roamed my body, and I could feel his hard-on straining against his jeans. I wasn't sure how to behave; I was enjoying it, but I knew that back in New York, Rogue was waiting for me, and that I was supposed to hate John. He was panting slightly, and was in the process of giving me a hickey. "Bobby..." Came his whispered voice from beneath me, and I suddenly couldn't help myself. I began to remove his jeans, and after sliding them down his legs and off his ankles, I went for his grey tee. He grabbed my wrist and looked at me in a warning way, so I stopped and went for his boxers, but was stopped again when he pushed me to the side and straddled me, grinning. His eyes showed theat fiery passion that I remembered, and they seemed to shine as he removed my jeans and boxers.

I didn't know what I was doing. He brought one hand up to tangle his fingers with mine reassuringly while reaching over to the bedside table to retrieve a white tube. He somehow managed to squeeze some of the lube into his palm with one hand, a feat that had to take much practice, so I was sure he knew what he was doing. But still I was terrified; terrified of what he was going to do, terrified of what would happen back in New York, terrified of what had become of my best friend. I was just scared of what could happen; it was like playing with fire.

He must have noticed my anxiety, because he was now still, staring down at me, "Bobby? Do you want me to stop?" he asked endearingly. I'd never have expected him to act like that. Hell, when he was back at the school, the only times he came to class he'd ending up hitting on someone, then taking them back tot he dorm and having sex. I was dumbfounded when he mentioned stopping for me. Staring up at him, I was silent, not knowing what to say, so he answered for me. "I'll take that as a yes." he said somewhat sadly, then in a flash he was standing up and turning away, "I'm gonna geta shower, you can get one once I'm done." and then I was alone.

I replaced my jeans, then sat on the bed quietly waiting for him. It was about ten minutes before the shower began running, but from behind the door he had disappeared into, I heard several hisses of pain and one groan of, "My God this is never gonna get better." I frowned in concern but let it go as I looked at the bookshelf suspended on the wall above the bed, and pulled out a black-spined book with silver lines on it. Looking at the cover, I read "Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen." It looked inviting enough so I flipped through it, and found myself intrigued as I began to read the first chapter.

John startled me when he was leaning over me about a half hour later when I was decently into the book, "That was a good book. I've seen both movies, but I like the one with Kiera Knightley better." he commented, then walked over to the dresser as I found a place to stop.

"I was just waiting for you." I mentioned, returning the book to it's rightful place.

"I don't mind." He said, putting on a pair of boxers, then dropping the towel on the burgundy carpet. I turned around and looked at him solemnly as he pulled a pair of jeans out of a different drawer, then stood up, I wasn't really looking at him, so at first I didn't notice, but then I saw the burn.

His skin looked mangled and melted. I could see the ridges weher skin had obviously been replaced, and it was a pinkish red like a scar. It covered his shoulder and the top right sde of his back, and went down his arm slightly. "What happened to you?" I asked in awe. To explain myself, I've seen John hurt before, but he has never, EVER gotten burnt, and this was distinctly a burn, I remembered the images we had seen in human anatomy, but none were nearly this gruesome.

"What're you talking about?" he asked, turning to me. I could see that the burn had curled over his shoulder as well, but not far down his front. That must've been why he wouldn't let me take off his shirt. I tenderly put my hand to the burn and he flinched, but smiled, "The cold feels good." He muttered, talking about the temperature of my hand, abut I drew back quickly and made my way to the bathroom.

After my shower he was sitting on the bed with a red shirt laying next to him as he tenderly applied some type of medical cream to his shoulder, then put on some medical protection pads, and finally wrapped it in gauze as I got dressed. He carefully put on the shirt that was somewhat tight and said

Hamme(RED) on it in white letters. He looked over at the clock, it was Noon already. "Go ahead upstairs, I'll be up in a minute to make lunch." He told me as he approached Danny's door, walking backwards. I approached the stairs and looked a him unsure, what if one of Magneto's men were up there? He smiled reassuringly and I went upstairs and heard him tell Danny to get a shower, then there was silence for a moment and he came upstairs., "Is Mac and Cheese okay? Danny requested it."

"That's fine." I replied nervously. It was like downstairs was completely cut off from here, and I could relax, but up here I felt out of place and tense. While waiting for the pasta to boil he looked at me and flashed a smile, then hopped backward to sit on the island, facing me, "You okay?"

"What happened to your back?" I asked. The question must have startled him, because his smile dropped and he looked nervous.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." He sighed

"Oh." Was all I could reply.

"There were some guys trying to detain me from my boyfriend." He said, and because of the quiet tone I could tell it really upset him. "They wanted to take him to high security prison because he was really dangerous, and I wouldn't let go of him, so they forced us apart and started dragging him away, I was screaming and struggling, but they Kept hitting me to get me to stop, so things just got out of hand." he took a deep shaky breath. It must have been a REALLY sore subject. "I don't know what happened, but suddenly they were screaming and let me go, I could feel the heat, and then I smelt burning skin and it hurt so badly, Bobby. I passes out and woke up at School. McCoy took care of me and sent me back here."

"Oh." Was again all I could squeak out. I felt a twisting jealousy in my gut that he had loved that guy so much to nearly Kill himself, and somehow wished he would have felt like that about me, ecspecially with theway he wa acting now. Then John spun around to hear a sizzling sound,

"Shit!" The Macaroni was boiling over. He took it off the burner and sat it on another, using a dishcloth to wipe off the glass top stove.

-----------------------

We ate lunch happily, as Danny told John all about the Day before, and I watched john listen tentatively and seemed to appear excited to listen, and somehow in my mind I began to think he would make a great father. He had changed _so_ much. When we were done, chase left the three bowls at the sink and told Danny to go get his shoes. "You too." he told me, heading to the garage, putting his shoes on by the door, then heading out, "We're gonna head out, so come get in the truck when you're ready." He said, going into the garage and opening the garage door with the press of a button. When I got outside I saw him carrying a bundle of flags and then slide them into the bed of the truck, then he went into the garage and came out with a box, and then repeated the gesture, upon closer inspection I saw that one box had sabers in it and the other had white rifles in it.

Once at the park, John walked over to a group of teens and greeted them, hugging one of the Girls, who said something and pointed in my Direction. I could see John say "That's Bobby." Then the girl smiled and bounced excitedly saying,

"_That_ Bobby?!" He rubbed his neck nervously and nodded, receiving an excited hug, but pushed her away and said something as they went over to the truck and got the flags. There were several other guys and girls standing there in a circle chatting and laughing as I got out of the truck finally and Danny ran over to the play set happily. I sat on the swings facing the fenced-in basketball court they were meeting in, which had a big poster on the Gate that said, "Reserved for CCA Colorgaurd, 2-3 PM.." On it in black permanent black marker. I watched as John carried the flags over to the court and sat them down as the group of other students picked through them as John watched over them and the huggy girl returned with a boom box that she plugged in to an outlet on a pole. She pulled a piece of chalk out of her pocket and began making calculated marks on the court.

I got bored with watching them and twisted the swing around to See Danny hanging upside down on the three leveled bars that were blue and orange, smiling as he climbed all over them, then did a few sit ups and hopped down. I briefly had a flashback to when John and I had gotten detention ( Note that I didn't have detention, but I was keeping John company) and Mr. Summers made us do 100 hanging sit ups. I spun bak around when I heard music start playing. John and the girl were standing in front of a row of five, then behinds that row was a row of four. They were standing with the flags straight up in front of them, sitting on the ground, then John called out a four count and they all started moving in unison. It was intriguing, watching John's strong boy twirling and throwing the flag into the air like a helicopter, because he looked so into it.

It started to rain after a while and I found shelter under an awning but John insisted the group keep practicing, and was obviously irritated. Danny came over to my side, dripping wet as I leaned against the wall and watched John, then the girl Made everyone stop just after they all spun and threw the flags into the air. Some were caught off guard and dropped the flags. "John, we're done for today. The flags are soaked. Everyone, put the flags back in John's truck and go on home." She commanded, not leaving room for John to protest. After the group dispersed, the rain had begin to vall pretty hard, I could tell that John was soaked to the bone by the way his clothes were clinging to him. I felt the same twisting feeling in the pit of my stomach as I had that morning as I watched him rub his eyes and glare at the girl,

"Why the fuck do we have to stop?! We're not gonna be ready for homecoming, much less BOA!" he yelled over the clap f thunder, I saw Danny flinch.

"John, we can' use flags if they're fucking soaking wet, heavy, and slippery!" She yelled aback. It was amusing to see the two standing on a deserted basketball court, screaming in the pouring rain.

"Then we could have gotten the sabers!" He continued yelling, shifting his weight.

"John, just stop it! I did it for you anyway!" She yelled. It was beginning to sound like a lover's quarrel.

"Why? There's no reason to stop because of a little rain!"

"You were bleeding! Your shoulder!" he yelled, throwing John off, then I glanced at john and noticed that the fabric on his shoulder had darker red sploshes on it. "You told me you were better." She said, quieter now. "Johnny, I care about you, I know it hurts, so just don't practice with us."

"We have to be ready for Bands of America, June, we HAVE to."

"In know, because.."

"W won't live up tot eh school's reputation of best colorgaurd in America." He finished for her. She put her hand on John's un harmed shoulder,

"Just go put on some try clothes and re wrap your shoulder. I'll see you next Friday."

"Alright." He said, subdued for the most part as he jogged over, smiling. "Wanna Dance?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, turning away and heading for the truck. He followed suit. "Your girlfriend?" I wasked.

"Co-Captain." He said.

"You two are close." I mentioned as I got soaked as well.

"Best friends." He said, stopping Danny and I from getting in the truck as he put beach towels on the seats and backrests, both front and back, "You will NOT Get my leather wet." he said, moving to the drivers side and getting in.

We drover back to New York after changing and John snuck his way down to the infirmary, "I don't understand why we're snaeking."

"Do you really think your girlfriend and squealy little friends want o see me?" He asked, showing a hint of the old John.

"I guess not."

I sat with him as Dr. McCoy inspected his back, briefly reprimanding him for pulling the scars open and then re bandaging it and sending John on his way with supplies to take care of it. As we returned to his truck I asked, "What was his Name?"

"Who?"

"The one that was imprisoned,

"Angel."

"Oh." Was all I could say fo the third time that day, and I once again felt that odd twisting feeling in my stomach.


	5. Vertex

Chapter Four, Part I- The Usual

A/N: Hey all, I actually wrote this in my notebook as I was halfway through typing Chapter Three. Mind that, I use my notebook at school and my computer at home, and I'm not very inclined to write when I'm watching QaF. This chapter only exists to precede the next, since Chapter three was a conclusion to Chapters One and Two, which only existed to give somewhat of a back-story to Chapter Four, Part Two. Now that I've thoroughly confused you, let's throw in a time leap.

----------------------

"You know this is the last weekend." I said, warningly. John looked at me from the driver's seat quickly, but turned back to the road as he passed a small white car, he sighed angrily, but didn't say anything. I don't know what I expected him to say, but I thought he would at least say something. When I first got in his truck three weeks ago, I wasn't in love with him, but there was something about being with him that seemed right. And after he left, I could feel his absence like I can feel a kick in my manhood, and I wanted him back. So I thought that maybe I'd give it a try. I wasn't satisfied with just seeing my best friend (that I sometimes made out with) just on the weekends; I wanted him to come back so it would be like it was before. Iceman and his best friend (that he sometimes made out with), Pyro, attached at the hip as students at Xavier's School for mutants.

Hours later, I sat contemplating what I really wanted, and what I had expected him to say earlier. The blue metal fold-up chair wasn't all that comfortable, but I was enjoying myself.

John had always been better than me at DDR (A/N: No kidding this was an accident, I accidentally typed John had always been better at me than DDR. Hofizz.), even though we began playing at the same time. Not even a year after I had arrived at the mansion (John Had been there long before), The younger pyromaniac had befriended me and walked up to me at lunch one day, handing me an empty coffee can. "Go collect for the DDR Machine." He demanded angrily, sitting down, "My legs hurt." He had been standing up for most of lunch, I assumed. Along with myself and John, Jubilee, Kitty, and Pitor had all been working to collect the five thousand dollars to get the machine off ebay, as well as strategically pitting labeled cans around the school. After a momth, when we had roughly enough and had gotten permission, we had to bid a thousand dollars more for the machine, and had to collect more money.

Eventually the machine came in pieces, and the air conditioner had previously been broken that day when kitty fell through it on accident, leaving John and I to sit in the blazing heat of late August and put the machine together. Once it was completed around midnight, John insisted we play it. And we did, all night long. We fell asleep in early morning on the floor together. T my surprise, not even a month had passed before John culd beat anyone in school. 2 yuears later, a month after his sixteenth birthday, he left.

And so now I sit, calmly watching John as he tries desperately to pass then 555 BPM song 'Vertex' and then proceeds to fail once again on hard. He could hardly pass the level 67 normal, much less the level 10 hard. "You're not gonna pass." I meantion, as he spun around and looked at me wild-eyed. It was that same intense look he had when he nearly burned down my parent's house and when he could have killed that boy at the museum. He was all passion, it was like every fiber of his being was made up of passion. If he's going to be angry, he's going to be _fucking ANGRY._ If he's gonna be happy, you couldn't make him stop smiling if you punched him. He slipped between the bars that stood on the back of the raised metal platform and touched down on the carpet, watching me,

"What do I get if I do?"

"Psh. Nothing." I smirked.

"How about if I pass it on expert?"

"Fine. If you pass Vertex on expert, I'll be your fucking sex slave." I said sarcastically, inducing a smile from him.

"Lets do it on expert then."

He tried several times, all failing miserably within the first 15 or so arrows and he was quickly getting angry. He yelled when out of nowhere a taller dirty-blonde guy tackled him "God, Damien." John muttered pushing the skinny guy off of him.

"Guess what?!" The stranger cheered happily,

"What?" John asked, irritated.

"H2O Is letting in under 21 tonight." Damien said, smiling and bouncing slightly, "Lets go!" he grabbed Johns's hand and began to drag him.

"Wait." John said, wrestling his hand away and turning to me, "wanna g to the club?" I shrugged,

"It's not really my thing." I said, shrugging.

"Loosen up." John groaned, giving me a look. I sighed, knowing from the time he had begged me to go out past curfew, he wouldn't let me live it down if I said no. SO I forced a smile and stood up. He drove to the Owings Mills Subway station and paid the 3.50$ for each of us t get a ticket as we ran through the terminal to catch the train and barely made it before the doors slid shut behind us.

I was nervous on the subwy. It was dark and smelled slightly odd and the seats were torn, graffiti was on a few of the walls, and there were only a few shady looking people sitting about, listening to music and reading newspapers or sitting and staring out the window. The scenery wasn't that great. Baltimore city looked a bit Ghetto from where we were sitting.

AS John and I gotr off the subway, I smiled, the fresh air, well, somewhat fresh, felt better than the clogged subway car. Ohn was telling me about something he had just done, but I wasn't really paying attention until I didn't hear him anymore. I spun around, and Damien was running way, and told me to do the same, but when I saw John, grabbed from behind around the chest, his wrists held tight, and looking panicked, I yelled, so another guy, dressed in all black like the one that had grabbed John, grabbed me too, and put a white cloth around my mouth and nose. It smelled odd, but before I knew what was going on, everything was black and silent.

---

I know it's short, but I had to cut it off because I'm running over deadline and the next chapter is presumed to be kinda long.


	6. Watch

Okay, aiming to be on time with this one assuming my internet works right. This is the last real Chapter. There will be an Epilogue that I PROMISE is worth Reading. I'm thinking about writing it as well tonight, because I think the ending is really nice.

------------------

My head was aching as I regained consciousness, groaning. "Bobby?" I could hear John's voice across the room from wherever we were, but he was whispering. I forced my eyes open and looked around hazily. We were in a bedroom, if it could be called that. I was handcuffed to a pipe that ran up the wall and across the ceiling, as well as through the floor, and I was laying on a bare mattress with stains all over it. On the other side of the room, John was ties to a chair, his ankles tied to the front legs and his arms somewhere behind him, likely to the back of the chair somewhere, restricting his movement. I wanted to go back to sleep, my head was so foggy.

"You've been out for a long time. It's Sunday night." I had been out for nearly 24 hours, likely more.

"Yeah..." I managed to say, "Ammonia'll do that." I tried to say, closing my eyes again. I couldn't grasp the situation at hand.

"Bobby stay awake, please." His voice was scared, begging.

"Hurts." I slurred, trying to breathe slowly.

"I know, I know, just try, please." His terrified tome was scaring me, I opened my eyes again and noticed the peeling plaster on the walls, the bare patches of carpet, my eyes were closed again. I panted, John whimpered slightly, making me open my eyes again,

"'swrong?" I slurred, panting slightly.

"They're gonna be coming back in a few minutes."

"Uh?"

"They've been coming back on the hour."

"So?"

"I don't know what they're gonna do. They've been coming in and looking around, holding Knives." He let his voice drop quieter,

"Can't hear."

"They're listening?"

"Mm?"

"There's a voice monitor."

"Oh." I puffed, my eyes shut again heavily. I was all too aware of how loud the ticking of the clock was. The door slammed open and I forced my eyes open again, it took more energy each time. I saw a blur of black and three men were walking in. It was hard to catch but they were wearing black boots, black Jeans, and black tees. The masks they wore when they grabbed us were no longer present. One of them looked over at me,

"He's up." came a slithery voice.

"Good." a much deeper voice. I groaned, my head hurt. "Shut up!" The same man barked, a slight smile in his voice. "Sit." He said, much calmer. I was laying curled up on my side. My whole body felt heavy, and as I tried, I collapsed again, letting my eyes close in defeat. "Get him some water and open the window." Came the commanding voice, obviously the one in charge. I felt stong hands on me, sitting me up against the wall, my head leaning back slightly. Once again, I lifted my eyes open. One of the men had left, and the window was open, the cool night air slowly filtering in, making the room colder but much more easier to breathe in. I switched my gaze from the window to john, who was sitting quietly but tensely, and I could see his hands fidgeting, he wanted his lighter, however the man standing next to him held a knife in John's view, so he stayed quiet. I wondered how he could be so calm and blinked, but It was a long moment before my eyes opened again.

The man who was in front of me had dark hair, but was wearing sunglasses to keep from being recognized and another man came in the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He handed the boss a glass of water, which was slowly raised to my lips and I drank a few minuscule sips, feeling how swollen my throat felt, making it almost a choked sallow. The water felt good though, as did the air, and I was slowly starting to feel better, my eyes began to stay open and the haze lifted. He sat the water on the floor within my reach, then stood from where he had previously been crouching.

"Give him fifteen minutes." He commanded, leaving with the other two men in trail. I heard the door close and lock. John took a deep breath and we remained silent for a moment, before he quietly spoke,

"You okay?" I managed to lift my head from the wall and reach for the water, which was not cold, so I held it for a moment and froze it slightly, drinking more heartily now.

"I'm alive, I think."

"Good." He said. I could look at him more steadily now, and he was looking at me concernedly "We have to get out of here."

"I figured." I muttered, and noticed the blood that had been dripping down John's arm from a cut near his elbow, it was now dried a rust color on his skin.

"You okay?"

"Could be better." He muttered, shifting as best he could, the chair squeaking

"You're bleeding."

"Was. He cut me." He said, he obviously wasn't up to talking, and considering the amount of blood that I now noticed on the carpet, I realized he was probably tired from blood loss, even though he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"You need this water."

"Yeah, but It's probably not a good idea. One of them kicked me in the stomach when I fell asleep." he mentioned, and I quickly agreed silently with his bad idea hypothesis. We sat in silence and I became aware of John's slight panting and was calmed by listening to it until the door opened again.

"Good, looks like you're feeling better." The deep voice said as I looked up at him. He turned to John, "Nothing left to say?" he offered with a smirk, and John looked out the window, not saying anything. Cars could be heard in the distance. "Good." He said, turning to his men. "Gag them both, you get the drops." He said, pointing to each in turn as they both made their way to a cardboard box far from both John and I. One returned with two handkerchiefs and used tone to gag me and the other on John while the boss looked on approvingly. I struggled slightly and a third voice, not as slithery, and not as deep, but very relaxing.

"Calm down or the same thing'll happen to you as happened to your boyfriend over there." This scared me, so I remained silent and did as told. After being gagged, I sat there against the wall, staring into John's eyed. He stared back as the two men went and stood behind him, the slithery one holding a small white bottle.

Before I could tell what was going on, I was pushed to the side and flipped onto my stomach, my arm twisting oddly behind my back as it was handcuffed to the wall "Agh." I winced at the odd yet painful position my arm as in. I flicked my eyes to John who was looking like he could cry. From behind me the command came,

"Make sure he watches, If he doesn't, He never sees anything again." His men seemed to understand, but for a moment it didn't click in my mind, but when it did, my eyes widened with a gasp, they were going to blind him.

"Listen to them, John" I said feebly, and received a slamming of my head into the mattress, hard and I yelped. I herd John groan and looked over to see on of the men grab John forcibly by his hair and commented, "You WILL watch, or these drops are going into your eyes and you'll never see anything again." he hissed. John sneered and struggled, muttering

"No." receiving a sharp tug on his hair, "Ngh."

"Watch." Was the last thing I could clearly hear, after that, It was as if I was watching myself in a video, with the volume off.

My Jeans were tugged down and Hands roamed my body before forcing themselves inside of me. It hurt intensely and tears budded at my eyes, even though I kept my eyes on John, who stared into my eyes, letting his own tears fall. I thought if I stared at him it would offer some kind of protection. I couldn't understand at the time why he was crying, but he looked so desperate I was consumed by staring at him for a moment as a strangers fingers probed around inside me unwelcomely. I was snapped back to the oppressor on top of me when I felt his cock begin to push into me, I screamed in pain, and kept my eyes on John, hoping to help him, but he squeezed His eyes shut and turned away. I could see the tears continue to fall and his jaw clenched tightly for a moment as a shaking sob over took him before the henchman grabbed his hair and pulled his head back forcefully. John's chest was heaving and all my pain was forgotten as I looked on in horror at my best fried. His chest heaving, neck straining, body shaking. He didn't struggle as his right eye was pulled open and the drops fell into it. The first one his and he flinched, shaking his head, but his head was pulled back once more, his eye held open this time as one... two... three drops of the clear liquid fell into it, causing him to scream.

The scream pierced my waking nightmare, and was the only thing I heard the whole time.

Suddenly I was ll too aware of the body forcefully pounding down on top of me, without a condom of corse, and the pain shooting through my body. There was no pleasure at all as I was treated in ways that I was inexperienced, and I was terrified. John was looking in my eyes again, but this time I closed mine, letting my own icy cold tears fall onto the mattress.

The logical thing to do would have been to use my powers to freeze them all, but I was so terrified of what would happen to John and myself I didn't even think of it at the time. I could see john struggling now, because both men were holding him as he writhed in pain, his one eye squeezed shut as he was made to look at me again with his other eye. I could see the deep brown with small gold flecks, but they still weren't the same, he looked almost guilty, as if this was his fault, and I wanted to tell him that it wasn't, I wanted to tell him it was my fault for nearly crying and making him look away, but my voice just couldn't force itself out.

The man moved off of me and flipped me over quickly, straddling my shoulders and pulled my jaw down, and all I could think was, No. This can't be happening. He forced himself into my mouth until I was gagging, his dark pubic hairs in my face, strangling me with their rank smell and I was crying harder now, trembling. He pulled out of me and I glanced at john for a second. He must have looked away, because he was receiving the same treatment on the other eye before my mouth was invaded again. I was shoved into several times more before hot liquid was in my mouth and on my chin and neck, and I was trembling in shock. The three men left, laughing about something, and I managed to sit up and use my shirt to wipe off my face, sobbing.

I looked over at John whose eyes were squeezed shut and blood was running down his face like tears, terrified, I laid down to let everything go black again.

-----------------

A/N: Take a deep breath. I hope that was as good and emotional and terrifying to read as it was to write. It took a lot out of me. Now to continue.

--------------------

"Iceman? Iceman?" I heard a deep voice and was shook my a firm hand to wake myself. I opened my eyes and saw wolverine crouched next to the mattress, "Iceman? You in there?" he asked, looking at me concerned, I foced myself to sit and stared at him while he came into focus. He sat looking at me while I rubbed my eyes in silence, then noticed my jeans had never been replaced and pulled them back on. I rubbed my sore jaw just before being hit with a wave of realization and emotion. I felt terrified again and stared shaking,

"Oh my god." I couldn't stop saying. "No.".

Logan put his hands on my shoulders, "Calm down. It's just me." He reasoned, but when I realized I was safe, all I could do was cling to him, crying and trembling. I was in shock of what had happened... the night before, the day, week before? "Iceman." He said firmly, "Calm down, you're alright." He told me, waiting until I calmed down before he let go and used a claw to unlock the handcuffs that bound me to the wall. I tried to stand but winced and held onto the older X-Men's shoulder to steady myself, my ass hurt.

I looked around the room and saw the empty Chair where Pyro had been, cut rope laying on the floor. "Oh My god..." I said, covering my mouth and remembering the bllod that had fallen down his cheeks from his eyes, like a vision from a horror movie.

"Hey, relax, He's in the jet, Hank is checking him out.

"Is he...?" You'd be surprised about the only thing that runs through your mind after an experience like that is death. A scene from Silent Hill flashed in my mind, where the traumatized nurse sat, crying tears of blood, and I shook slightly, closing my eyes,

"Hank says he's alive, but he's not sure what condition he's in. Come on, let's go." Logan said, leading me from the room.

--------------

Again, I'd like to take a deep breath. This was very tolling, but I think I'll get the epilogue done tonight and post it. It will be very short though.

And just for fun, here's a hint to the LAST LINE of the story, and I'm sure if you figure out the riddle, then you won't even need to read the epilogue:

In the Disney move 'The olor of Friendship' Mari makes a phone call home and her parents make fun of her for wanting to go home early, what does she tell Piper and Piper's mother the next day?


	7. Romeo and Juliet

Epilogue

So I've made it. My FIRST EVER completed fanfic. It didn't just hang up in the air after I got bored either! Here you are, the awaited epilogue.

-------

After I was raped, apparently the Kidnappers had Just left us for dead. John and I were missing for Three days and 16 hours. We had both been unconscious for over 48 hours when we were found on Tuesday. And now where are we?

John is sitting IN a pair of my jeans, shirtless on a metal table in he infirmary, his shoulder, lower arm, and eyes bandaged over. He had to get stitches in his arm and Dr. McCoy had operated on both of his eyes for nearly four hours and had only managed to return vision to John's left eye. He said that if John hadn't been wearing his contacts he probably wouldn't have gotten his vision back at all.

I entered the infirmary carrying one of John's shirts that he had left and slowly helped him into it, then stood in front of him, probably closer than needed and handed him a black book with silver writing on the cover, it read: "Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen". He picked up the book and felt it, and thought for a moment, then spoke, "Did you like it?" and I smiled

"Yes." I said in a tone that only he could hear. He lifted his hands up and tentatively aimed for my shoulder, hitting the side of my neck, and I moved it over to my shoulder, smiling. It reminded me of that day we Had detention with Scott and he told us to memorize a scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'to perform in front of the class, and we picked the kissing scene as a Joke. I could still remember the lines clearly and quietly recited them, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." There was an odd pause, and then he smiled, remembering as well.

"Good pilgrim, you d wrong your hand too much, which lovely devotion shows in this; for saints have hands the pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect they take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.." I said, almost inaudibly. He then put his other han d on my shoulder and I moved even closer ans I put my hands on his hips, slowly closing the distance and kissing John, tenderly, almost childishly.

I may have been wrong. It may have been that we felt close from the kidnaping, or maybe I felt guilty, caught up in the moment, or maybe I was just getting the physical contact that I needed, but it felt right. So right in fact, I was disappointed when we pulled away.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." He said, still smiling.

"Sin from thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged, give me my sin again." I said, almost laughing as he pulled me into another kiss, more passionate this time, but there was no hint of sex. He was trying to be careful with me, but I enjoyed it more than he could have known at the time.

I spun around, surprised when I heard soft clapping off to my right and looked, Dr. McCoy was there, smiling. "Bravo, buys, you should consider a career in the performance arts, or literature at the least.

"I got it covered." Came John's voice. It was the first time I had acknowledged his change as a good thing, it was a change for the better.

"Bobby, I believe you have classes to go to. It's been a week, I believe the professor expects you to be back with your peers, especially considering how upbeat you've been lately."Dr. McCoy told me, and I smiled, leaving.

"I'll see you later, John." I said before quickly exiting.

"You ready?" McCoy asked John, who smiled nervously, but nodded as the blue mutant ame over and slowly removed the bandage around John's head.

Hours later, John was standing in Professor X's study, smiling. 'Thank you, Professor."

"You're quite welcome, John. I'm glad to see you're alright." The professor said, smiling.

"But... Um..." John muttered, looking at his feet and flicking hi lighter unconsciously.

"What is it, John?"

There was a pregnant pause, before John took a deep breath and straightened up, "I'd like to stay."

------------------------

There you have it! The end! No more!

Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Review! I know those 160 hits didn't come from nowhere, I know you're there, so please leave reviews!

I plan on having my next story have a Really OOC John back at the mansion, but he's like a totally different person and gets confused between what he wants spiritually, sexually, and emotionally. Whoo Drama!


End file.
